


Misery Loved Me

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Misery Loved Me [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Detective AU, Graphic Torture, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so mean to him ha, M/M, Torture, poor Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick is the cane using, hearing aid needing, quiet boyfriend of Pete.Pete is the loving, caring, detective boyfriend of Patrick.So, what happens when a killer starts killing people that look a lot like Patrick?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its the cop au!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This will be updated every Tuesday!!!!!!!!!

Patrick sighed as he put his hearing aids in. He was practically deaf. He couldn't hear at all, but with the hearing aids, they helped a little. He could hear, and that's all that mattered. He looked himself in the mirror and took his pain meds for his legs. He grabbed his cane and stood up shakily. His legs were weaker than he would have liked, but that's what years of abuse does to you. He couldn't walk without the support. Even with the support, he couldn't stay standing too long. It was a miracle he wasn't in a wheelchair.

He shuffled out of his room and into the kitchen, where he looked outside and saw rain clouds gathering. He groaned knowing his damaged legs would react to that. They would ache and he would have to sit with heating packs on them for as long as needed. That wasn't what he wanted to have happen today. Today was the day Pete got a new team.

"Patrick? Are you ready babe?" Pete asked softly when he reached his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him and gave his cheek a peck. Patrick nodded and smiled at him. "Did you see the clouds?" Patrick nodded again as they started towards the car.

"It's a good thing Brendon's so protective of me. He's got nearly all our heating packs in case of emergencies. I'm not sure why though. I'm home most of the time anyway." Patrick climbed in the car with the help of Pete.

"I know. He just cares a lot about you 'Trick." Pete said when he entered the car. "He doesn't want anything to happen to you." Pete smiled at him and Patrick smiled back. "Let's get to the station. Brendon might get worried if we show up late." Patrick chuckled and remained silent the rest of the drive. By the time they got there, Patrick's legs had begun to throb. He rubbed them with his hand to try and help, but it didn't do anything. Pete pulled in and looked over at Patrick. "How bad is it?" Patrick bit his lip and kept quiet. That was answer enough for Pete. Pete climbed out, shut his door, walked to Patrick's, opened his and carefully helped him out. Patrick leaned all his weight on the cane and sighed when the rain started to come.

Pete ushered Patrick inside as quickly as he could. When they got there, Brendon was already there waiting with blankets, heating packs and hot chocolate. Patrick smiled at him. Brendon set everything down on Pete's desk and rushed to Patrick. He picked him up and ran to the desk, with Patrick giggling the entire way. Brendon took his cane, lifted Patrick's legs to the chair in front of the chair Patrick was sitting on, then covered them with the heating packs and blankets. Lastly he handed Patrick the hot chocolate and ruffled Patrick's hair.

"You didn't have to do that Bren." Patrick smiled up at Pete when he finally joined them.

"Of course I did 'Trick. You're my little brother, it's my job to take care of you."

"Maybe he should learn to take care of himself." Patrick shrunk down at the words. Both Brendon and Pete whipped their heads toward the person. Their eyes locked onto Chris. Chris snapped his mouth closed and turned back to his work. Patrick sighed.

"He's right. I can't rely on you guys forever." Patrick said quietly. Brendon and Pete looked at him with sadness in their eyes.

"Oh 'Tricky. Of course you can. We love you. We don't mind taking care of you." Pete said, bending down to be eye level with him. He held Patrick's cheek in one hand and Patrick leaned into the touch. "Don't listen to them, alright?" Patrick nodded and smiled at Pete.

"Yo, Pete. Your team's here."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I forgot I had this one written and uploaded here so I thought I would give you the second chapter haha. I have like up to chapter 7 written out so maybe I'll update this more frequently if anyone reads it haha.

Patrick looked up from where he was staring at his lap and watched as two other men entered the building. His fingers fidgeted as he looked at them. One had an afro, the other a beard, both slightly drenched from the rain.

"You must be Pete Wentz. I'm Joe Trohman, and that's Andy Hurley. We're your new team?" Patrick raised his eyebrow at Joe. It was odd that the team was only three people. Usually Pete had a couple other people working with him. Pete walked up to them and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you guys. Like you said, I'm Pete and that lovely man there," Pete pointed to Patrick and smiled, "is my amazing boyfriend, Patrick." Patrick gave them a small wave accompanied with a shy smile.

Andy and Joe gave him wide smiles back.

"It's nice to meet you Patrick." Andy stated.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Just then, Brendon stalked up to the both of them.

"My name's Brendon Urie. I'm Captain of this Precinct and if I see you look at Patrick the wrong way, you're off the team." Andy and Joe took a step back from Patrick at the words. Patrick sighed and gave a side long glance at Brendon.

"Brendon's my brother. He's awfully protective of me, but don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't kick you off the team." He said, slightly glaring at Brendon in the process. Pete laughed and spoke up.

"Seriously, don't worry. Patrick won't let Brendon kick you off the team because of some 'look'. If that were the truth, a lot of people on this force wouldn't be here." Pete cast his eyes at Chris, who just sneered at him. "Well, do you guys want a tour of the place?" Pete asked the newcomers. They shrugged, then nodded. Pete smiled them, then looked at Patrick. "Do you want to come with us?" Patrick chewed on his lip, then shook his head.

"I don't think I'd be able to." He said, rubbing his leg in the process. The heating packs had started to go cold, and the ache in his legs had come back full force. Brendon took notice and grabbed the heating packs, sighing in the process.

"Why didn't you tell me they're cold? I'll go warm them up and make some more hot chocolate for you since it's probably freezing and you haven't even touched it yet." Patrick looked sheepishly at Brendon, and nodded his thanks. He caught Joe and Andy's glances and shrunk down further in his seat. Pete walked closer and leaned down to eye level.

"I'm gonna show them around, do you think you'll be alright by yourself for a little? Just until Brendon gets back?" Patrick glanced around nervously, but nodded.

"I'll be fine. " He said, pecking Pete on the lips. "Go show your team around." Pete nodded reluctantly and turned to go back to Joe and Andy. Patrick watched them as they left. When they were finally out of sight, Patrick sighed and turned his head, only to be met with a smiling Meagan. Patrick gave her a tired smile in return.

"You two are the cutest." Meagan was one of the few people in the precinct that actually cared about Patrick's well being. The rest just hated him for no reason. "I'm glad you found each other."

"So am I." Patrick heard a scoff and frowned as he looked at Chris. "What? What could you possibly want to torment me about this time?" Meagan looked over at Chris as well, daring him to say something. Chris just smirked and opened his mouth to retort.

"You know he's only using you, right? He doesn't really love you. It's just pity and nothing more. How could he ever love someone like you? You know he's going to leave you as soon as he's bored with you, just like Jackson did." Patrick flinched back at the name. Meagan growled and moved to say something, but was cut off.

"How dare you. How fucking dare you." Patrick whipped his head around to see Pete, Brendon, Joe and Andy standing there.

"Pete?" Pete glanced at Patrick with a smile.

"I forgot something on the desk and Joe and Andy decided to come back with me. Brendon was bringing you your packs and hot chocolate." Pete stated as Brendon placed the packs on Patrick's legs and handed him the hot chocolate. Pete turned his steely gaze to Chris. "You don't get to say those things to him. How dare you say those things to him. He's my boyfriend. I love him more than life itself. I would never hurt him in any way. I'm not loving him out of pity. I'm loving him because when I met him, he was the most amazing person I had ever laid eyes on."

"I will never leave him. The only way I'm leaving him is if I die. Don't you dare assume anything like that. Don't you dare bring up his past to him. He doesn't need that reminder. I have put up with your shit for too long. You're lucky you're still here. You're lucky I haven't told Brendon to fire you yet. We can't afford to lose a member of this precinct. You better shape the fuck up and stay away from my boyfriend, because I swear, the next time I see you give him a hateful look, you're out of here." Patrick sipped at his hot chocolate and looked at Chris to see him red in the face and clenching his jaw. Chris gave a tight nod, then left the building. Patrick looked up at Pete and smiled at him.

"Thank you for that Pete." Patrick said quietly and sincerely. Joe whistled and smiled at Pete.

"You are the over protective boyfriend everyone wants but no one can have my friend." Pete huffed out a laugh.

"Now you know I'm not joking when I said that you will get kicked off the team." Joe and Andy nodded at him. Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick square on the lips. Patrick smiled into the kiss. Pete drew back and gave him a wide smiled and rubbed his thumb over Patrick's cheek. "I'm gonna go give them the rest of the tour. I'll see you when I'm done babe. Meagan, thanks for being with him." Pete told Meagan before he left. Meagan smiled at his retreating back and let out a soft 'you're welcome'.


	3. 3

"Do you remember how we met?" Pete asked one night as they were laying in bed after a long day. Patrick cast his eyes to Pete's and nodded.

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. That was terrifying." Pete rubbed Patrick's arm soothingly.

"You were brave. I also knew you looked vaguely familiar." Patrick nodded and his eyes turned sad.

"You were the one that came to my home and arrested my ex. We didn't talk, but I was very grateful that you were the one to arrest him. It would have been embarrassing if it were Bren." Pete furrowed his brow.

"Why would it have been embarrassing?" Pete asked, genuinely confused. Patrick shrugged.

"I didn't want him to think I was weak." He spoke softly. Pete sighed and pulled Patrick close to him.

"He would never think you were weak Patrick. You have to know that. No one would ever think you were weak. You couldn't help the state you were in. It wasn't your fault. You were not weak. You were so brave for calling us. I'm so proud of you." Patrick blushed and burrowed his head deep into Pete's neck.

"Pete." Patrick whispered quietly.

"Yes Patrick?"

"Do you think he'll ever escape?" Pete stopped and thought about the question. He brought his hand up and stroked Patrick's hair softly.

"No. No I don't think he will. And even if he does, I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe." Pete felt Patrick smile against his neck.

"I'm glad we found each other. You're so good to me, I don't deserve you." Patrick said slowly, his breathing starting to slow down.

"Oh 'Trick." Pete said after his boyfriend fell asleep in his arms. Pete took the hearing aids out of Patrick's ears. He maneuvered around carefully and helped Patrick lay down softly. "If anything, I don't deserve you, my angel."

Pete didn't sleep that night. Pete rarely slept. It wasnt bad, but there were times when he would keep Patrick up all night and feel terrible about it when Patrick can't keep his eyes open during breakfast.

There were nights, of course, when Pete could sleep, but Patrick wouldn't. Nightmares would rack his poor mind and keep him up, sometimes for multiple nights in a row. It wasn't good for Patrick as his body was already weak and contracted illnesses easier than Pete's. Patrick would get sick after staying up night after night and Pete would have to stay home from work and help him get better.

Pete didnt mind it, but Patrick felt bad about keeping Pete from work. Pete was their only source of income, simply because no one wanted to hire someone that could barely walk, needed hearking aids and was scared of everything.

Patrick tried, he really did, to find a place that would hire him. It was always to no avail. It always crushed Patrick that he was looked at differently, that he was treated differently.

Pete would try to comfort him on days where he would be rejected for jobs. It wouldn't always work, but Patrick was always grateful about it.

What Patrick didn't know, was that Pete had found something he could do. It wasn't difficult, and Patrick would love it.

He just needed to contact Travie one more time, just to make sure that Patrick would still have a secured spot.

Those are the thoughts that keep Pete up at night. They're always about Patrick, but he doesn't mind. Patrick is his whole world. He wouldn't want anything else to occupy his mind late at night.


	4. 4

When Pete woke up that morning, he expected to find Patrick asleep right next to him. He wasn't. This alarmed Pete and he shot up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, then the guest room, then finally the kitchen. He let out a sigh of relief when he found his boyfriend leaning against the counter making an omelet. Patrick's head shot up at the sound of Pete rushing into the kitchen.

Patrick smiled at him and chuckled at his disheveled appearance.

"Are you alright?" Patrick asked, a concerned eyebrow raising. Pete sighed and nodded.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up, so I was worried you were missing or something." Patrick laughed as Pete slumped to him and engulfed him in a hug from behind.

"Oh baby, I doubt I would ever go missing. I'm the most plain person ever. Who would ever want to kidnap me?" He asked, placing a kiss on Pete's cheek. "Now, I made you an omelet. It's on the table. Eat it please, before you go to work." Pete nodded and helped stabilize his boyfriend when he started tilting.

"You know I could do that for you, right?" Pete offered. Patrick shook his head and finished making his own omelet.

"It's fine. But it would be nice if you could take the orange juice to the table." Patrick said lightly. He placed his own omelet on a plate and shuffled his way to the table. He collapsed in the seat with a sigh and smiled at Pete as he placed the pitcher of juice on the table. "Thank you love." Patrick said, smiling at him. Pete returned the smile and dug into his omelet, moaning at the taste. Patrick giggled and looked at Pete with an even bigger smile on his face.

"This is amazing 'Tricky. I don't know how you do it." Patrick shrugged.

"Guess I just have some hidden talent."

"Speaking of talent." Patrick sighed at the words, knowing what Pete was going to say. "You get to start your job today. Travie will be over today to pick you up."

"Do you really think this is a good job for me though? I'm not even that great of a singer Pete." Pete shook his head.

"You're an awesome singer and Travie even said so. Plus, a lot of regulars at the bar have heard you before, they know how good you are. Please babe? I know you said you wanted a job, and this is what we can do." Patrick finally gave in and nodded. "Great." Pete said with a smile. He got up with his empty plate and kissed Patrick on the head as he walked to the sink. "Keep your phone on you at all times. Stay where Travie can see you. Don't go off with a stranger. Stay safe babe." Pete pleaded with Patrick. Patrick gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"I'll call you when I'm there and after I'm done playing. I'll even call you when I'm on my way home from work." Pete gave him a satisfied smile and stood up from where he was crouching to face Patrick. Pete ruffled his boyfriend's hair.

"Don't forget to take your medication with you in case your legs start acting up. Take your inhaler too. I love 'Trick. I'll see you later tonight." He placed a kiss on Patrick's lips before leaving the house and going to the station.

Pete was stopped on the way to his care by Andy and Joe.

"We got a call. Hop on in." Pete jumped in the car and they were off. By the time they got there, everything was set up and Pete got a call from Patrick saying he was at Travie's bar. Pete jogged to the scene after the call ended and went to look it over.

The body still hadn't been brought up because it was floating around in the water. Pete was crouched on the ground looking at the blood on the ground when he was called over by Joe.

"You might wanna take a look at this Pete!" There was worry evident in Joe's voice and Pete hopped up and jogged to him.

"What's up?" He asked quietly.

"It's the body. Um, it. Well, I think it's better if you see for yourself." Joe guided Pete over as well as yelled at Andy to get Brendon on the line and to the sight. This confused Pete greatly. "When you see this, you gotta stay calm man." Pete raised a confused eyebrow, but nodded. Joe let out a breath and asked for the sheet to be taken off the body.

In that moment, it felt like every bit of air was taken from Pete's body. He felt like he was underwater. He couldn't comprehend what was in front of him.

"How- What?" Pete's questions were unfinished, but everyone understood them. Surprise was on everyone's face.

The reason?

The body on the ground looked exactly like Pete's boyfriend. The lovely Patrick Stump.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits gonna go down soon in a few chapters.

Pete was pacing around the house when Patrick got home later that night. Pete had gotten a call from Patrick letting him know he was safely on his way back home, after the insistence that Patrick call Pete as soon as possible.

When Patrick shuffled through the door, leaning heavily on his cane, Pete's head shot up and he rushed to Patrick. He pulled Patrick into a hug and held him tight. Patrick stumbled slightly from the force of being knocked into and did his best to hug Pete in return.

"What's wrong Pete?" Patrick asked quietly into Pete's shoulder. Pete really doesn't want to tell Patrick exactly what happened. How could he tell him that they found a body that looked exactly like Patrick? He wouldn't. Not until he absolutely had to. He would keep Patrick in the dark. He needed to.

"Nothing. Nothing babe, just a rough day at work." Yeah, that was alright. That was a common thing he told Patrick. That would be just fine. Patrick released Pete and looked him over, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"If you're sure." Pete nodded. He smiled at Patrick and picked him up bridal style. Patrick yelped but smiled at his boyfriend.

"So, you need to tell me about your first day at the bar. How was it?" Patrick gave him a softer smile when he was placed on the bed.

"It was good. Travie stayed by me the whole time and I only drank water, obviously." Pete rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not what I was talking about." Patrick giggled as Pete laid next to him.

"Alright, alright. Well, the set was good. People were genuinely happy with it. There was no booing and they sang along to the songs they knew. So that was nice. I even sang a few songs that I wrote and they loved them!" Pete smiled at Patrick's happiness.

"Yeah? What was their favorite?" Patrick bit his lip in thought.

"Oh, probably Spotlight. That one and Golden." Pete hummed as he scooted closer to Patrick.

"Those are good one's." Pete said as he smashed his face into Patrick neck and nuzzled against it. Patrick hummed in contentment. "I'll have to go sometime. I'd love to see you play in front of people." Patrick giggled lightly.

"It's not much different to when I'm home. It's just weird because there's so many people. It was scary at first, but the people were nice and they understood that it was scary. I've never seen people act that nice before." Pete didn't know how to respond to that. Patrick was right. Usually, if someone got up there and froze or hit a bad note, people would start yelling and booing. "I think Travie had something to do with it." Patrick chuckled. "He can be scary when he needs to be so maybe he warned them." Patrick said, ending the sentence with a shrug. "Are you sure you're ok? You've been really quiet." Pete nodded into Patrick's neck.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Patrick started playing with Pete's hair and hummed.

"Well then, why don't you try to get some sleep?" Pete didn't think that would be an option. "I'll sing to you if you think it would help." Patrick told him quietly. Pete nodded.

"Please."

"Of course love." As Patrick sang, Pete felt himself growing closer and closer to sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He was sure nightmares of seeing Patrick's body lying on the ground, dead, would be terrifying to see.

He was, however, saved by his phone going off. Pete jolted up, which surprised Patrick who nearly fell off the bed had Pete not caught him.

"Sorry." Pete said sheepishly, then grabbed his phone. It was Joe.

"It's work. You better answer it." Patrick said with wide eyes. "I'll go get dinner ready." Patrick gave Pete a kiss before grabbing his cane and shuffling to the kitchen. Pete grabbed his phone and hit the answer button.

"What's up?"

"Yo, we got the name of the guy. He was called Damien Smith. Lived alone. Parents died when he was young. The dude literally has no one."

"So we can't find any info on this guy at all?"

"Not at all. Also, we talked to Brendon, showed him the body. Pete, he thinks it might be Patrick's ex."

"Bryar? He's in prison. Isn't he?"

"We'll have to make sure, but Pete, keep Patrick safe. If this dude is doing what we think he's doing-"

"He'll come after Patrick soon."  
  



	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a chapter a day for this book till I catch up with my pre written chapters haha

Pete was sitting at his desk when the call came. No, not the call you're thinking of, not yet at least.

"Pete, we got another one." It was Andy on the line this time.

"Like, another one as in-" Pete started.

"Another look a like." Pete sighed heavily into the phone. "We know it's not Patrick this time because we checked in with Travie to make sure Patrick was there. Pete, they're more similar this time." This was the fourth body in a row that looked like Patrick.

After some searching, they found that Bryar was still in Jail. He had not gotten out, nor was he going to be let out any time soon. That soothed Pete a little. But it really didn't do much. It meant that somewhere out there, someone was killing poor men that looked like Patrick. Someone else hates Patrick as much as his ex did.

Pete really didn't want to ask Patrick about who might be harboring ill feelings toward the ray of sunshine, why would he? He didn't want to scare Patrick.

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

"No, you won't. Travie just sent Joe a text. He's bringing Patrick to the station. Something happened at the bar. Look after him Pete." Pete's breathing hitched.

Something happened at the bar. Something bad enough that Travie thought he needed to get Patrick to Pete. Pete didn't want to think about what it could have been. Did this killer find Patrick? Did he attack him? Pete didn't want to know, but he was going to ask when Travie and Patrick got here.

Speaking of that, the doors to the station opened and Pete whipped his head to see Travie practically carrying Patrick into the building. Pete's eyes widened and he rushed to them.

"What happened?" Patrick looked at Pete with dazed eyes. He had a bruise blooming on his forehead.

"Hi Petey." Patrick said, still in a daze. Pete gave him a strained smile.

"Hey sweetie." His next statement was directed to Travie. "Explain please." Pete guided him to his desk. Travie put Patrick in the chair carefully and ruffled the man's hair softly.

"I think someone put something in his drink. He got real loopy and lost his footing. His cane slipped out from underneath him and he hit his head on the bar as he fell. He was unconscious for a little, but I got him up and moving. Pete, you just gotta keep him hydrated. He's going to be alright."

"Did you see who did it?" Pete asked. "What was he drinking?"

"Lemonade." Pete stared blankly at Travie. "I always keep some ready for him. It's his favorite." Pete nodded.

"Makes sense."

"And no, I didn't see who did it, but I can for sure check the camera's tomorrow. I shut down the bar early so I could bring 'Tricky here." Patrick's head swiveled to Travie and he gave him a wide smile.

"Hi Travie."

"Hey little man."

"Have you met Pete? He's my boyfriend. He's real great. And I love him lots. But he sometimes real over-over....um..." Patrick stopped and narrowed his eyes, thinking about the word.

"Overprotective?" Travie supplied. Patrick nodded quickly.

"Overprojected." Pete shook his head at Patrick's proud smile. "I mean....overproactive."

"Overprotective, sweetheart." Pete told him slowly. Patrick watched his mouth with a concentrated stare. He mouthed the words and nodded.

"Overprotective." Pete smiled at him proudly.

"Whatever that drug was did a number on him." Travie said. Pete nodded and looked at him.

"If you could check those tapes as soon as possible, that would be great." Travie gave him a concerned look.

"Is there something I should know about?" Pete mulled it over. Should he tell Travie what was happening?

"Yeah, there is, but not with loopy right next to us." Patrick gazed lazily at his boyfriend at the words. "I'm gonna get him better, then let you know what's happening." Travie nodded, shook Pete's hand, ruffled Patrick's hair, then left.

Brendon came out of his office not long after.

"What was McCoy doing here?" He asked, concern written across his features. Pete sighed and gestured to Patrick.

"Something happened at the bar, made him all loopy. Someone put a pill in his drink and then he slipped on his cane and hit himself on the head. I'm just gonna watch him for a while, get him back to his normal self." Brendon gazed at Patrick, who smiled widely at his brother.

"Beebo!" Patrick yelled gleefully. "Beebo, have you met Pete? He's like you!!! He's real over-over-" Patrick bit his lip and Pete sighed. "Oh! Overprojective." Patrick frowned as he realized he got the word wrong again. He looked at Pete and staged whispered, "what was the word again?"

"Overprotective." Brendon held back a laugh at the sight.

"Overproductive."

"Okay babe, I think it's time we go home, yeah? How does that sound?"

"Yeah! Can we watch a movie when we get home? I wanna watch Bambi."

"Babe, we can't watch Bambi. We don't have it because you said it makes you cry every time you watch it. We can watch Nightmare Before Christmas though." Pete said, picking Patrick up and holding him bridal style. "How does that sound?" Patrick's face lit up.

"Yeah!" He looked at Brendon and waved lightly at him. "Bye Beebo, see you tomorrow!" Brendon smiled, laughed and waved back.

"By 'Tricky. Be good." Patrick nodded and snuggle his head in Pete's neck. "Take care of him Pete."

"I will, Travie said he'd look at the tapes and see who did it. Maybe it's our guy."

"Your guy? I thought I was your guy?" Patrick said, pouting, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh hey no, that's not what I meant sweetie. You're definitely my guy. Our um, suspect."

"Oh, ok." Patrick said shortly, curling back into Pete. Pete gave an exasperated sigh and said his farewells to Brendon.

"See you tomorrow Bren."

"See you tomorrow Pete."


	7. 7

Pete sighed and looked down at the sleeping figure that was his boyfriend. He had managed to get Patrick detoxed from whatever affected him. And he knew that Patrick would have questions when he woke up, but Pete wanted to let him sleep.

Whatever drug was used, it wasn't a good one. Once Patrick and Pete got home, Patrick had ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. He collapsed in front of the toilet and let everything out. Patrick was sobbing and couldn't hold himself up, so Pete sat behind him and held him up, occasionally whispering words in his ear and brushing his hand through the strawberry locks.

After the throwing up, there was a fainting spell that only lasted a few minutes, then there was more puking, confusion and crying. Pete felt horrible for the man he loved. Mostly though, he just wanted to know who had done this.

Pete would wait though, until Patrick was ok to be on his own before he went to Travie's bar to watch the tapes. It was risky though. He would have to leave Patrick by himself since no one else could watch him. Pete couldn't take him to the bar because he knew Patrick would feel a little weak with the aftermath of the drug.

He sat beside Patrick until he woke up. Patrick woke up very slowly. His face scrunched up, his arms stretched out before him, his eyes blinked open slowly. He looked around for a moment before coming to a halt at Pete's eyes. Patrick gave him a droopy smile, still coming to his senses. Pete smiled back and pushed Patrick's hair out of his eyes. He waited until Patrick got his hearing aids in before he spoke.

"Hey baby." Pete said, whispering lightly.

"Hi." Patrick whispered back.

"How are you feeling baby?" Pete asked him. Patrick shrugged lightly.

"I'm feeling kind of ok." Patrick's forehead creased in confusion. "Pete, what exactly happened yesterday?" Pete sighed and ran his hands through Patrick's hair.

"You were drugged. We don't know who drugged you, but I'm going to the bar to look over the security footage with Travie, see if we can see who did it. You are going to stay here though. I don't know if anyone's available to watch you but I'll check again." Patrick nodded lightly.

"Why does my head hurt?"

"Your cane slipped out from underneath you and you fell, hitting your head in the process." Patrick grimaced at the news.

"I don't remember any of that." Pete sighed and nodded.

"You were drugged sweetie. Don't worry though, we're gonna figure out who did it." Patrick gave his boyfriend a small smile. Pete checked his phone. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll call Joe and tell him to come over so he can help you out. You probably feel terrible." Patrick nods and snuggles more into his pillow. Pete chuckles and brings the blankets further up onto Patrick. He leans down and kisses his forehead, smiling at him lightly. "I'll see you when I get home babe." Patrick nods and watches Pete leave.

Pete called Joe who, thankfully, said he would be at the house in a matter of minutes. Pete had told him 'thank you' and drove to the bar. Travie was waiting outside for him. Pete hopped out of his car and walked over to Travie.

"Did you look at the tapes?" Travie nodded solemnly. "It's not good, is it?" Travie shook his head and lead Pete inside.

"You're not gonna like this Pete." Pete glanced at Travie as they continued to walk. They stopped in front of the computer and Travie pulled the video up. Pete sat there and watched as a man with longer hair and round glasses discreetly placed something in Patrick's drink. Upon further inspection, Pete figured out who it was.

"Holy shit." Travie nods along. "How? I thought he wasn't meant to be out for a while." Travie shrugged.

"I can't believe I didn't notice him."

"I've got to call Joe, tell him to get to Patrick faster." Pete was about to call when Joe called instead. "Joe."

"Pete. He's gone. Patrick's gone. The house has been ransacked and there's a note on the nightstand." Pete's face paled.

"Don't touch anything. I'm on my way." Pete hung up and turned to Travie. "He's taken Patrick."

 


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, shits gonna go down in the next chapter and I'm.gonna update the tags for the next chapters but as a heads up, there will be violenece in the form of torture I guess is what you could call it. So yeah. Um if you dont want to read that you don't have to.

Pete sped to his and Patrick's home as quickly as possible. He bolted to the front door as soon as the car was stopped. Brendon ran in after him. Pete looked around.

Chairs had been overturned, the couch pushed a little to the left, vases smashed on the ground. Pete could only assume that Patrick attempted to fight back, as well as he could. Pete bit his lip and looked around. Joe came out of Pete and Patrick's bedroom. His face was downtrodden. He looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Pete. I should have gotten here sooner." Pete sucked in a breath. He shook his head and embraced Joe in a hug.

"It's alright. You couldn't have known this was going to happen. It wasn't your fault." Pete whispered to him. Joe nodded against Pete's shoulder. Pete released him and patted his arm. "Now, let's take a look at that note." Joe lead Pete to the bedroom, where the note was.

Pete walked into the room and choked back tears and the sight of the room. The covers were pushed the ground, there were rips in the sheets from Patrick scrabbling to hold on. Pete walked to the nightstand. There was the note.

_He was never yours to keep._

_~T.K._

Pete clutched the note in his hands. His hands shook as he looked at the few words written on the paper. And the initials. Oh those initials.

Pete knew exactly who it was.

\--

Patrick's head throbbed. Everything was quiet, or at least that's what he thought. He couldn't feel his hearing aids in his ears. His wrists felt raw from the rope around them. He could feel dried blood on his temple from the vase that was thrown against his head. It hurt to move his ankle too.

Patrick looked around trying to grasp where he was. He was still in the van, they were still moving. Patrick was terrified. He couldn't hear, he had no idea what was going on. He wanted to go home. He wanted Pete.

He didn't want this. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. He didn't know why he was taken. He barely got a glimpse of the man before Patrick started fighting to get away. He doesn't remember much. He just wishes that Pete will come find him.

Patrick sniffled and tried to hold back tears. He couldn't, so he let them fall. He sobbed, not caring that the man could possibly hear him. He couldn't hear himself, so he didn't care. He brought his bound hands up to his face and rubbed at his eyes. His glasses were cracked. How was he just noticing?

His body jolted as the van stopped. His tears rushed down his cheeks faster as he felt the car turn off. He scooted as far away from the doors as possible. They opened and Patrick cried as he saw the man before him.

"Not you." He said. "Please no. Anyone but you." The man smiled and climbed into the back of the van. His lips moved but Patrick couldn't hear what was being sad. The man looked angry before realizing that Patrick didn't have his aids in. The man appeared to laugh before bringing out Patrick's aids and putting them on the ground. Patrick stared at them, not daring to move. His hair was gripped in the mans hand and he was pulled towards the aids.

Patrick reached shaky hands out to the hearing aids. He grasped them lightly in his hands and put them in his ears, turning them on in process. He turned his head to look at the man again. This time, he sat up more fully, putting on his best face. He couldn't be scared. He wouldn't allow this man to get the better of him. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hello Thomas."


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive updated the tags. As you can see Torture has been put in the tags so yeah. Be ready for that.

"Do we have any way to track him?" Andy asked as the team sat around in a circle, throwing ideas back and forth between each other. Pete held his head in his hands. Brendon shrugged.

"We may be protective of Patrick, but we aren't so insanely protective that we put a tracker on him or his phone." Brendon stated, sighing afterwards. "I see now that we should have thought of that." Pete chuckled sadly.

"Patrick wouldn't have allowed that. You know he wouldn't." It came out as a mumble. Joe and Andy looked at them sadly. Joe cleared his throat.

"Let's start with the basics. Who's T.K.?" Pete and Brendon looked at each other. "Is he really that bad?" Pete sat up and looked at the two with a steely gaze.

"Yeah. He is. He hates Patrick with a burning passion. One of those guys that doesn't have a reason to. We always thought it was because I ended up with Patrick, instead of me ending up with Thomas. That wasn't it though. The man just harbors a hatred for Patrick that we never understood. We've known Thomas for a long time. We could never understand where he hate came from and we always wanted to know why." Pete says, eyes downcast as he thinks.

"What we do know, is that he's dangerous. He won't hold back. Patrick's going to go through hell." Brendon takes a deep breath. "He'll be lucky if he survives."

\--

Patrick shakes in the cold of the basement. His hands are tied above his head. There's a blindfold over his eyes and his hearing aids are gone. Sensory deprivation. Patrick knew the moment he saw Thomas that his time here wouldn't be easy. He knew, also, that whatever was about to come, would be terrible.

He'll be lucky to survive a night.

That's the problem, isn't it. Patrick's always been weak, he knows this. His body won't handle a night here. He'll be dead before the morning comes. On another note though, he wouldn't be able to tell when morning comes. He doesn't know what time it is now. He could be here days before Thomas begins his torture.

He could be here days before he gets food, if he gets food. He knows he should have faith in Pete, but Thomas is ruthless. Thomas knows what he's doing. Patrick can't put all his faith in Pete. He just can't. He has to believe he'll survive. That's all he can do.

He tugs on his cuffs. He can feel them dig into his wrists, but he can't hear the chain rattle like he knows it should. He can feel tears running down his cheeks, feel his chest heave with sobs, but can't hear the sobbing breaths.

He flinches backward when he feels a hand on his face. His breathing speeds up. He's terrified. He can't do anything. The hand moves from his cheek, it travels down. Down to his neck. Patrick swallows convulsively. His breathing is ragged.

The hand tightens on his neck. Patrick's breathing hitches. The hand squeezes harder. Patrick's breathing gets cut off. He can't breathe. No, no, no. He struggles. He wriggles as much as he can, trying to shake the hand off.

A weight settles on his legs. He's being sat on. He can't move his legs. The hand tightens some more. Patrick shakes his head, hoping to loosen the grip. Another hand grips his hair tightly. His head is tugged back.

It's getting harder to breathe.

He can't see the spots he knows are dancing in his vision. His bound hands scrabble for purchase as his life drains out of him. His feet kick weakly, trying so hard to kick the body off of him.

The hand lets go of his throat.

Patrick gulps down air into his burning lungs. He coughs and his head drops onto his heaving chest. He flinches again as one of his hearing aids is placed in his ear and turned on. Patrick gulps as he feels breath against his ear. A voice whispers out to him and he shudders at the words.

_"I've missed you so much."_


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST OF THE REAL ONES IS AMAZING

Patrick whimpered into the the cold interior of the basement. His hands had gone numb. They went numb a long time ago.  After Thomas had choked Patrick, he left an aid in his ear, just the one.

Patrick could hear out of his right ear, but that was it. Everything felt disjointed. Nothing felt right. He heard the heavy door to the basement drag along the floor as it opened. Patrick tensed as it slammed shut. Something else, a chair maybe, scraped against the floor and Patrick pressed his ear into his arm, trying to drown the sound out.

"That won't do." Thomas said as he walked closer to Patrick. Patrick listened as he dragged his feet.

"Dragging your feet will ruin your shoes Thomas." Patrick said in a quiet voice. Thomas laughed as he kneeled next to Patrick.

"You always hated that. Hated when people dragged their feet."

"Why am I here?" Patrick asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Thomas sighed and played with Patrick's hair. He twisted strands together, ran his hands through it, ruffled it and tugged on it. Patrick grunted when he tugged too hard.

"Why are you here?" Patrick nodded in answer. Thomas laughed. "Don't you already know?" Patrick shook his head.

"Of course not. Thomas, Pete and I never understood why you hated me." Thomas chuckled.

"Oh Patrick, that's where you're wrong. I never hated you." Patrick quirked an eyebrow behind the blindfold.

"Then, then why did you torment me? Why did you take me? I'm confused." Patrick whispered out.

"Why did I torment you? Why did I take you?" Thomas ran his hand up from Patrick's hair and to Patrick's numb finger. He toyed with it for a while before pressing it backwards until a sickening _crack_ filled the air. Patrick screamed as his finger broke. Tears ran down his eyes as Thomas leaned in close to his ear. "Because you're so much fun."

\--

Pete gripped his hair in his hands as he looked at his computer screen. Brendon wasn't too far away looking far more tired than he needed to.

"What do we do?" Pete asked him quietly. "We have to try something. We can't leave Patrick with that monster. We need to try to find him."

"I know. We have no leads. We can't do anything. We've tried everything." Brendon said lightly, sighing as he stood. He walked slowly to Pete and knelt down next to him. "We'll find him." Pete sniffled.

"His birthday is tomorrow. I have his present all wrapped up, now I can't give it to him." Brendon wrapped Pete in a hug.

"We'll get your boyfriend back. My brother back. When we do, we'll give him such a great party. He'll never want a party ever again." Pete laughed into the hug.

"He hates parties already. He'll kill us for throwing him a giant one." Brendon shrugged.

"What's he gonna do? Glare at us? Patrick doesn't have a mean bone in his body." They laughed for a few minutes before they were interrupted by Joe and Andy.

"We think we found something." Brendon and Pete broke apart and looked at the two expectantly.

"What did you find?"

"An address." Brendon and Pete looked at each other with wide eyes. They looked back at Andy and Joe.

"Show us."


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean to Patrick

Pete, Andy, Joe and Brendon sat in the car. They were across the street from the house the address led them to.

"You're sure this it?" Pete asked quietly. Joe nodded.

"This is it. This is the address."

"Where did you get the address from?" Brendon asked. Pete realized Joe and Andy never told them.

"One of the people we questioned. Marie, I think her name was." Pete nodded. "She said he was always up to some weird things so she gladly gave us his address." Joe told them.

"Joe thought she was cute too." Andy told them with a smile. Pete smiled back, then frowned at the house in front of them.

"Let's do this." They got out of the car, walked up to the house and knocked, waiting for an answer. None came. Pete sighed. He was about to knock again, until Brendon's foot kicked open the door. Pete blinked at the open room, then looked at Brendon.

"I just wanna find my brother." Brendon stepped into the house. It looked like no one had been there for a few days. They searched the house, finding nothing. Brendon growled at the empty house, Pete held tears back.

"It would've been a great birthday present, getting him home." Pete said.

"I found something!" Andy yelled. Pete and Brendon ran to where Andy and Joe were standing. Andy held a note in his hands.

_Try Again._

_\--_

Patrick cried as the knife dug deep into his thigh.

"Oh come on. It wasn't even that bad, plus, we have 27 more to go dear." Thomas said as he cut deep into Patrick's arm. "26."

"Please stop." Patrick whimpered through his tears. Thomas sliced his cheek.

"25." He chuckled as he held the knife in his hand. "I don't think I will. It _is_ your birthday after all. This is just the first present, dear. I have so much more planned for your special day." Patrick choked back a sob as the knife sliced through his stomach. "24. You're skin is so beautiful, so perfect. I'm happy that I get to add some decoration to it." Another slice through his calf. "23."

"Please stop." Patrick cried again. He knew it wouldn't do any good though. He decided to just sit there the rest of the time, letting Thomas cut him anywhere he wanted. Patrick was panting through the pain by the time Thomas got to '1'.

"You know, someone like you deserves a special ending to this gift." Thomas untied Patrick's left shoe. Patrick's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" The shoe came off, then came the sock.

"As perfect as the rest of you." Thomas chuckled and held Patrick's foot still. "The more you move, the more this is going to hurt." Thomas brought the knife down. It was embedded in Patrick's foot.

Patrick yelled out as the knife tore through muscle and bone. Thomas whistled.

"It went clean through." Thomas yanked the knife out and Patrick let his tears roll down his face. Thomas took the blindfold off of Patrick, but Patrick kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the gaping hole in his foot. Thomas sighed. "Patrick dear, open your eyes." Patrick shook his head. "If you don't, I'll cut your eyelid off. Then you'll be forced to see everything forever." Patrick's breathing hitched. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Thomas. "Your eyes are beautiful. Wish I could keep one." Patrick flinched backwards. Thomas chuckled. "I wouldn't cut an eye out unless I decided to kill you. Which, obviously, will happen. I just want to spend time with you first. Now, take a good look at my handy work." Patrick looked at the hole in his foot and gagged.

It was bleeding really badly and Patrick could see bone, and he could see through the hole as well. Thomas sat down next to him and pet Patrick's hair softly as Patrick cried.

"Happy 28th Birthday."


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags.
> 
> Also, I know nothing about cattle prods.

"At least we know it's Thomas." Brendon said. Pete raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Brendon sighed and gave a long look to Pete.

"The bodies have stopped showing up." Pete nodded.

"I guess you're right. If he's going to follow the same pattern, we have 3 days to find Patrick alive." It had already been 2 days. The other bodies would be missing for 5 days, then they would appear on the fifth day.

"We'll find him." Pete sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "We'll find him, we have to."

"What happens when we find him. What do we do?" Brendon looked confused at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, Patrick. He's not going to be the same." Brendon furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're not going to leave him after this, are you? Pete you love him. He loves you. You're going to help him. You're going to give him shelter. You're not going to leave him. It would break his heart."

"What if he doesn't want help?" Brendon scoffed.

"He'll say he won't but deep down inside, he knows he'll need help and he'll look to us to help him in anyway we can." Pete nodded.

"I'm sorry for thinking that. I just-I'm worried about him. I miss him. Who knows what's happening to him right now."

\--

Patrick felt weak. Though, he wasn't surprised. He had lost a lot of blood from his foot wound. Thomas did nothing to stitch it up. If Patrick didn't die from starvation or thirst, he was going to die from blood loss.

Patrick looked at his foot with tired eyes. He had no idea how much time had passed, he didn't know if he wanted to.

"Morning Patrick." Thomas said as he entered the room. Patrick lifted his head weakly. He was dizzy. He was so very dizzy. Thomas cocked his head. "What's wrong?" Thomas walked closer to him and Patrick couldn't even find the energy to flinch as Thomas kneeled next to him. "You don't look too good." Thomas cracked a smile. "Blood loss getting to you? Well, we can't have that, can we?" Thomas stood, then walked to the corner of the basement. He grabbed a small bag and walked back over. "Good news. I know first aid. Stitches are just what you need. Bad news? We don't have anything to dull the pain. So, be a good little boy, and try not to pass out." Patrick looked at him with a creased forehead. Thomas cut Patrick's shirt off of him and Patrick caught a glimpse of his stomach.

When Thomas decided to give him 28 cuts, he didn't really do it in a random order. 12 of the cuts were on his stomach and they spelt out Thomas' name. Thomas smiled at the etching.

"You're disgusting." Patrick groaned out and Thomas pressed a hand on the letters. "Why would you do that to a person? Why would you brand someone with a disgusting name like yours?" Thomas frowned and looked at Patrick with dark eyes. Patrick held his stare as well as he could. He wouldn't flinch. He wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt.

"That's very rude to say 'Tricky." Patrick scowled. Thomas sighed. "We might need to make you more compliant." Patrick raised an eyebrow. Thomas got up and walked to the corner again. Patrick watched with bated breath as Thomas moved some things around. Patrick's breathing picked up and his eyes widened as he heard the tell tale sign of a cattle prod.

"No, wait. Don't-I'm sorry. Please don't use that." Patrick said, fear creeping into every word he spoke. Thomas turned and smiled at Patrick.

"I appreciate the apology." Thomas stalked over to Patrick. He stopped in front of him with the prod aimed right at Patrick's thigh. "But it won't save you now." Patrick screamed as the electric shock caused his leg to spasm. Patrick's breathing was shaky as the shock dispersed. Thomas went again, this time on Patrick's arm. "I'm sorry to do this, but you were being a little rude." Again, this time on Patrick's foot. "Rudeness can't exist here."


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only like 3 chapters left

Patrick gasped and choked as Thomas threw a bucket full of water on him. He coughed and dared not to open his eyes.

"You know, it's been so fun having you here with me. Now, you're boyfriend has 2 days left. If he can't find you here, then he'll find you somewhere else. Just like the rest." Patrick blinked his eyes open carefully and looked at Thomas with a confused aura.

"What are you talking about?" Patrick's hearing went out a little and he gasped lightly. His hearing aid had gotten wet. It'll short out if he doesn't fix it, he won't be able to hear.

"Your boyfriend never told you? Oh Patrick. I have found so many look a likes of you. I've taken them, beaten them, killed them, and left them for Wentz to find. I had 4 in total. You're number 5. The real deal." Patrick watched Thomas' lips. It wouldn't do him much good though, he never learned to read lips. Patrick worried his bottom lip. He heard what Thomas said, he just didn't know how to respond.

"So, what. You're going to kill me on the fifth day, and then leave my body somewhere for Pete to find?" Patrick questioned him. Thomas cracked a smile.

"Exactly. Of course, we still have so much to do. I have so much more planned, it's going to be so fun." Patrick scoffed.

"You and I have a very different definition of fun." Thomas frowned and stepped closer to the still soaking wet Patrick.

"How's your hearing aid?" Patrick quirked an eyebrow. "You'll probably want the left one so you can hear." Thomas smirked. "I don't think I'll give it to you though." Thomas reached for the blindfold and put it back over Patrick's eyes. "I'm going to take this out. You'll be completely in the dark again. Unable to see what's going to happen to you." Thomas laughed. "It's going to be great." Patrick wriggled, trying to get away from Thomas, but was unable to. Patrick was plunged into complete darkness once again.

He didn't hear Thomas' laugh, didn't see the hammer. But he did feel it coming down onto his ankle. Thomas took Patrick's arms down from his chains. Patrick writhed in pain as his ankle throbbed. He was lying on his side, unable to move as the hammer came down onto his hand. Patrick felt something go in his mouth. It felt like a belt. Patrick was now muted. He sobbed silently as he lay on the ground in pain.

Thomas caressed Patrick's cheek lightly, then smacked it hard, causing Patrick's head to slam into the ground and for Patrick to be sent into blissful darkness.

\--

"What were you going to give Patrick for his birthday?" Brendon asked Pete that night as they sat in the station. Pete sighed and smiled lightly at Brendon.

"This." Pete pulled a velvet box from his drawer. He opened it and showed it to Brendon.

"Patrick would've liked that."

"He would've said it was too much and that he would have been fine with a pair of socks for his birthday. Or even told me that a plastic ring would have been fine." Pete said, laughing lightly. "Do you think we'll find him in time? Bren, we have 2 days. Do you think we'll get him?" Brendon nodded.

"I'm sure. And when we do, we'll send Thomas Kincaid to jail for all time and eternity."


	14. 14

Patrick woke up to pain, which wasn't new. Only this time, it was in his legs. Patrick had been so caught up in the pain being inflicted upon him by Thomas, that he completely forgot about his legs. Patrick also woke up to sitting. He was sitting in a chair with his wrists and ankles tied to the chair. His hearing aid was still gone and he still had a belt in his mouth. At least now the blindfold was off.

Patrick took this moment to look at his injuries as best as he could. His shirt was gone so he could see the stitches of Thomas' name on his chest. He looked down further and saw the gaping hole his foot and his broken ankle that looked severely swollen. Patrick gulped heavily and noticed how bad his throat hurt. Right, the choking. That happened. Patrick completely forgot about that.

All in all, Patrick didn't think he looked too bad, save for the fact that his hand was also broken and looked terrible. Great. Patrick sat there in silence, unsure of what to expect. The handle of the door twisted and Patrick looked at the door as it opened. In walked Thomas, his shoes dragging against the floor. Patrick held his gaze and dared not to move. Thomas smiled at him. Patrick took notice to the fact that his hands were behind his back.

He was hiding something, and Patrick wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. So, when Thomas brought his hands out from behind him, Patrick flinched. He shut his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose. He let out a muffled squeak as hands placed his hearing aids in.

"I thought you might like both of them in. Patrick opened his eyes and looked at Thomas with hard eyes. "Now, we're going to do things a little differently tonight." Patrick quirked an eyebrow. Thomas laughed. "I can see you wanting to say something snarky behind that belt, so I think I'll leave it there." Patrick glared at him. "Now, how do you feel about being a stress reliever?" Thomas asked as he walked over to the corner of the room. "I have some stress I need to work out, and you'd be the perfect punching bad." Thomas turns around. Patrick's eyes widen in alarm at the item in his hands.

Patrick shook his head and struggled, trying to get out of his bonds. Tears started to form in his eyes. Thomas laughed.

"Is little 'Tricky afraid of a whip? C'mon now, it's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, I realize now that I have to chain you to the wall again. On your knees of course, we both know your legs won't hold you." Patrick struggled as Thomas untied him. He tried fighting him as best as he could. He punched and kicked, no matter how much it hurt. Thomas growled and punched Patrick in the face. Patrick's head snapped back and the world went distorted. He was dizzy, he couldn't see straight. He didn't realize he was chained up again until he tried to move his hands.

He breathed heavily, his chest heaved with every breath. He didn't want this to happen, this couldn't happen. Thomas smiled at him, though Patrick couldn't see. His back was to Thomas, and he couldn't escape. Patrick's cries were muffled as Thomas whipped his back. He didn't know how long he had been there, chained to the wall, his shoulders straining to hold his limp body up. He looked at the wall with tired, pained eyes, and promptly passed out.

\--

Brendon, Pete, Andy and Joe had all been hard at work, trying to find anything that could help them get to Patrick.

"Guys!" They looked up, it was Meagan. Her face was bright and her smile was wide. "I found him. I found where Patrick is."


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the epilogue.

Patrick's back in the chair when he wakes up. His back hurts, and it doesn't help that it's resting against the back of the chair. His hand throbs, so does his ankle and his legs. He's crying from the pain, holding back vomit because his body hurts so much. His hearing aids are still in, but that doesn't matter. There's nothing to hear anyway.

Patrick's unsure of what day it is. He didn't know how long he was unconscious. It could have been a day, it probably was. His body needed the rest, and that was the only time he got it. There are no windows in the basement. He can't see outside, the lightbulb above him is bright, but not bright enough. Patrick looks around the basement. His eyes land on the corner where Thomas keeps all his tools. Patrick can't make any of them out, but he's so scared of what they are, what they'll be used for.

Patrick's aware of a dull ache in his shoulders. He questions it, wondering what caused the ache, then he remembered. His body collapsed during the whipping session. His arms held the weight. Did they ever dislocate? Did Thomas pop them back into place? Patrick didn't know, really didn't want to know either.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." Patrick snaps his head to Thomas, who's smile is glinting in the minimal light. "I see you were admiring the tools we get to use today, before I kill you." Patrick keeps his face neutral. Honestly, where did this courage come from. This wasn't like Patrick at all ( **author's thought's during this book** ). Thomas stalked over to the corner, grabbed a few items, then brought them back. "Well, let's begin, shall we?" Patrick didn't respond, couldn't respond because of the belt. Patrick's eyes widened as Thomas pulled a drill up from the floor. Patrick whimpered in response to seeing it turn on. Thomas smiled. "This won't hurt a bit."

He aimed it at Patrick's calf. Patrick screamed as the drill pushed through skin, muscle and bone. He cried in pain as Thomas turned it off and pulled it out of the hole in Patrick's calf.

"Beautiful. Where else should we go?" He aimed it at Patrick's arm, turned it on and went again. He smile at Patrick the entire time. Patrick's eyes were squeezed shut and sweat dripped down his forehead. Tears pushed out from his closed eyes. "You know," Thomas began, "this is usually the part in movies and television shows where the hero comes swooping in to save the captive. But this isn't either of those things." He brought a hammer down onto Patrick's forearm, smashing the bones.

Next was a lighter, burning Patrick's hands, feet, arms, legs, any piece of skin that Thomas wanted to mar. Patrick's vision started to go blurry, spots dancing in his vision and his head feeling heavy. He watched through drooping eyes as Thomas stepped back to look at Patrick's battered body. His eyes flickered to Patrick's drooping one's and he growled, moving forward to  slap Patrick. Patrick blinked his eyes open and looked at Thomas tiredly. Thomas smiled.

"I think it's time, don't you." Patrick whimpered at the words. This was it, he was going to die and he couldn't do anything to stop it. His hands were tied, he couldn't move them. Even if they weren't tied, his hand and arm are broken, he can't do anything. He just sat there helplessly as Thomas picked up some wire and smiled widely at Patrick. "This is going to hurt a lot." He walked behind Patrick and slipped the wire around his neck. Patrick just sat there. He closed his eyes. He took a breath and Thomas pulled on the wire. It dug into Patrick's skin, cutting deep and cutting off his airflow.

He couldn't breath. The wire was going deeper every second. Patrick was going to die. He didn't want to, but what could he do? He can't fight back, he can't do anything. His eyes shut as spots dance in his sight. His ears ring and his teeth clamp down tighter onto the belt in his mouth.

Patrick jumps at a new sound. A sound he was slightly familiar with.

A gunshot.

The wire loosens around his throat and he gasps in air. He opens his eyes and blinks the spots away. He feels hands on his face and he looks to see Pete there. He's on his knees with tears in his eyes as he holds Patrick's face in his hands. He takes the belt out of Patrick's mouth.

"Pete." Patrick cries. "You're here. You're really here." Pete nods quickly and places a kiss on Patrick's chapped lips.

"I'm here baby. I'm here and I'm never letting you go. I'll never leave you alone again." Patrick sobs into Pete's shoulder as someone else unties the rope from around Patrick's ankles and wrists. Patrick lifts his head and looks at Pete with watery eyes.

"The ambulance is here." Patrick's eyes snap to the voice.

"Brendon." Brendon gives him a strained smile.

"Hi 'Tricky." Patrick cries grow. He can't believe it. He's safe. He's been found. He's going to be alright.

"Let's get you home babe." Pete whispers into his ear. Patrick nods.

"Home."


	16. Epilogue

It had been a month. A month of healing, of therapy, of nightmares that ravaged Patrick's mind. A month since the kidnapping, the torture, the pain.

A month of constant love and affection from Pete, who never left his side. A month of holding each other close, of never letting go.

Patrick had healed. His legs were never quite the same. He used a wheelchair more often than not. Physically, he was alright. Scars were strewn out across his body, his neck held the most obvious one from the wire. He wore a scarf to hide it from others. Pete would sit with him at night, kissing every scar, telling him he was still loved even though his body was marred.

Pete would tell him the scars didn't matter. Patrick was always beautiful to him.

Mentally though, that was another story. Patrick was more terrified of being on his own, of going outside without Pete. It took a while for him to be able to go anywhere with anyone else, but that was to be expected. All in all, Patrick was doing alright.

It was the second month after Patrick's rescue that it happened. That Pete popped the question. They were at their home, lying in bed after a long day. Pete got out of bed, kissed Patrick once and kneeled on one leg. Patrick was crying before Pete could get any words out. Tears fell from both of their eyes as Patrick accepted, as Pete slid the ring onto Patrick's finger. Their tears mixed as they kissed, and their tears stained the pillows as they fell asleep in each others embrace.

Patrick was happy. A new era, a new beginning. It was all he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on an insanely huge project right now so hopefully it works out ok. If youve read the one shot of Dimension Jumper or just the story idea, that's the project.


	17. SEQUEL

I have a sequel for this story up!!!!! if you wanna check it out, it's called Hide Your Body! So, yeah. Read if you want, but you don't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about this au and any other au on my tumblr!!!!!!! im-back-with-the-madness


End file.
